May 2010
VFK Barbecue Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, May 2nd, 2010 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, May 3rd, 2010. May is National Barbeque Month! Whether you spell it barbeque, BBQ, or barbecue, this great cooking method has a rich history! From the first time meat was roasted over an open flame to today's sophisticated barbequing techniques, fire has been a key element to scrumptious barbeque. There is considerable debate as to the best meat and method of preparing barbeque as well as the origins of this American staple. On today's quest, let's look at the history and some of the competing thoughts on barbequing! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Grill Master 3000! VFK's Garden Room Contest May 2010. With all the new garden furni and the new Grand Garden Room to landscape, there are many gardeners busily designing the best Spring garden possible! Well, it is time to show off your green thumbs by entering this month's Garden Room Contest! Please read and follow all directions before submitting your entry. 1. To register for the contest, you need to go to the room you want to enter. Click on the "I" button for your room, and then "enter contest." The competition entry form will be displayed. Then, just fill out the entry form to submit your room in the competition. 2. You may enter one room per character. The deadline for entering is 9:00 P.M. Pacific Time (Midnight Eastern Time), Friday, May 7th, 2010. 3. In the Garden Room Contest having others help you with your room is okay. 4. You may enter any type of room for the Garden Room Contest. Including rides is okay, as long as they do not exit the entry room. 5. Once your room is entered, you will have until 9:00 P.M. Pacific Time (Midnight Eastern Time), Friday, May 14th, 2010 to complete your room. Have fun designing and happy gardening! Mother's Day 2010 Mother's Day is this coming Sunday, May 9th! Don't miss the new 2010 Mother's Day pin when you login on Sunday, and the Sunday Quest all about Mom's and Mother's Day. New Salon Furni Collection To help get ready for Mother's Day we have a new collection of Salon Furni! Update your Salons and make sure everyone is at their glamorous best for Mother's Day! The new Salon collection will be available Saturday, check the event calendar for exact times. VFK Mother's Day Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, May 9th, 2010 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, May 10th, 2010. Today is Mother's Day! Motherhood has been honored since ancient times with festivals and celebrations. Many cultures paid tribute to mothers as goddesses such as the ancient Greeks, who celebrated Rhea, the mother of all their gods. In modern times, the second Sunday in May has been set aside to honor mothers. On today's quest, we will look at the history of honoring one of the most important people in your life, your mother! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Twilight Trelliporter! VFK Second Anniversary Celebration! Watch for more special anniversary announcements! Complete The Design of Your Garden Room - Friday, May 14, 2010 Remember, you have until 9:00 P.M. Pacific Time (Midnight Eastern Time), Friday, May 14th, 2010 to complete your Garden Room. After that time the entered room will be locked until judging and review has been completed. Dining out at your favorite Restaurant Take that special someone out for a wonderful experience at one of the new Restaurants opening Friday, May 21st as part of our Anniversary Celebration. Then follow it up with a night of dancing at the Anniversary Ball. Anniversary Ball We will have our Second Anniversary Ball Friday, May 21st, 2010 from 8:00 P.M. Eastern Time (5:00 P.M. Pacific) to 10:00 P.M. Eastern Time (7:00 P.M. Pacific) The Second Anniversary Ball will also be held on Saturday, May 22nd, 2010 from 8:00 P.M. Eastern Time (5:00 P.M. Pacific) to 10:00 P.M. Eastern Time (7:00 P.M. Pacific) There will be a special encore Second Anniversary Ball on Sunday especially for our UK players May 23rd, 2010 from 8:00 P.M. UK Time (3:00 P.M. Eastern, 12:00 noon Pacific). There will of course be special party favors and new outfits for the Anniversary Ball! Theatre Spectacular As part of our Second Anniversary Celebration watch for the Tiki Theatre to open in Splashtastic on Friday, May 28th, 2010. Take your special someone out for dinner and a movie this Friday Night at the new Tiki Theatre! VFK Memorial Day Weekend Racing Extravaganza! It's almost summer, and time to get your car ready for the Open Road! May has always been a great month for Auto Racing! This year will be the 94th running of the Indianapolis 500, one of the oldest motor racing events in the world. This year's Indy 500 will occur on Sunday, May 30th. As part of our celebration of the sport of Motor Racing we have a full schedule of events starting Saturday, May 22nd. We have been busy building a new race course just for our celebration which you will find on the Open Roads map beginning Saturday, May 22nd, 2010, which will be our opening day for motor sports practice. There are special awards and enhancements for your autos as part of the racing events. Remember if you walk to the Open Roads areas you can always use the auto retrieve function to bring your car to you. Just double click your car pin and your car will arrive shortly. VFK Memorial Day Weekend Racing Extravaganza Schedule! Saturday, May 22, 2010 - Opening Motor Sports Practice Day Those who complete a practice race will receive the Opening Motor Sports Practice Day Pin! The 10 racers with the fastest times (and 10 random) on Saturday will also receive a set of LightningStrike Spark Plugs. These spark plugs will boost performance and guarantee the fastest starts and improved horsepower! Sunday, May 23, 2010 - Fast Sunday Practice Day Completing a practice race will win you a Fast Sunday Practice Day Pin! The 10 racers with the fastest times (and 10 random) on Sunday will receive an XK MaxFlow High Performance Intake System! This intake system reduces air restriction and straightens out the path of air flow to add extra horsepower to your engine. The system also isolates the intake and filter from the high engine temperatures by using a heat shield. Of course, cooler air means higher performance and more horsepower and increased acceleration! Monday, May 24, 2010 - Make My Monday Practice Day Complete a practice race today and receive the Make My Monday Racing Pin! Top 10 finishers today (and 10 random) receive the MassivePulse fuel pump which delivers the fuel your intake system needs, no matter what the demand. Using ceramic parts this fuel pump will never let you down and assure fast acceleration at any speed. Tuesday, May 25, 2010 - Torque Tuesday Practice Day Take a practice lap today and receive the Torque Tuesday Racing Pin! The top 10 finishers today (and 10 random) will benefit from having the SleekRam High Compression Head as their award. This new High Compression Head is guaranteed to add horsepower and improve the performance of your engine and increases your top speed! Made from the finest alloys and milled to perfection. Torque this baby down and watch your performance go up! Wednesday, May 26, 2010 - Wiring Wednesday Practice Day Your practice lap today results in an award for you of the Wiring Wednesday Racing Pin! Today the top 10 finishers (and 10 random) receive the InsulatorsDream Wiring Harness! This wiring harness assures no flash overs and delivers the most voltage to your plugs for smooth acceleration and top performance. Just what you need for any race day! Thursday, May 27, 2010 - Tire Thursday Practice Day Take your practice lap today and receive the Tire Thursday Racing Pin! CatGrip Tires will be awarded to the top 10 finishers today (and 10 random)! With these CatGrip Tires you will have improved acceleration and perfect grip in the curves. Their unique tread and design are created especially for the racing circuits and their tough steel cords mean that you won't experience a blow out during a critical race! Friday, May 28, 2010 - Exhaust Friday Practice Day Complete your practice round today and receive the Exhaust Friday Racing Pin! The ThunderMaster 3000 Exhaust System is the award for the top 10 finishers today (and 10 random). The ThunderMaster 3000 has been designed based on the latest technological breakthroughs. You will discover improvements in acceleration and passing power. Saturday, May 29, 2010 - SuperCharger Saturday Final Practice Day When you complete you practice lap today you will receive the SuperCharger Saturday Racing Pin. The 10 racers with the fastest times today (and 10 random) will also receive an UltraFlow Supercharger Kit for their car! This Satin Finished supercharger includes everything needed to enhance power up to 40%! The UltraFlow Supercharger takes less horse power to drive and has cooler discharge temperatures. Even from an idle start, this Supercharger improves performance. Installation is as simple as two clicks, and the cast aluminum housing, with air-to-water intercooler, high-capacity injectors, brackets, bolts and complete installation is done! Be one of the top 10 fastest on Opening day and this UltraFlow Supercharger is yours! Sunday, May 30, 2010 - Race Day! Today is the race for the gold. The top finisher today will receive the following: * First Place VFK Memorial Day Weekend Racing Extravaganza Pin * First Place VFK Memorial Day Weekend Racing Extravaganza Trophy * The Traditional Bottle of Milk * A Milk Mustache! * Racing Wear in black and gold motif - including: ** Racing Suit made from Innovative Flame resistant material ** Racing Gloves ** Racing Boots ** Racing Helmet Second Place Finisher receives! * Second Place VFK Memorial Day Weekend Racing Extravaganza Pin * Second Place VFK Memorial Day Weekend Racing Extravaganza Trophy * Racing Wear in black and silver motif - including: ** Racing Suit made from Innovative Flame resistant material ** Racing Gloves ** Racing Boots ** Racing Helmet Third Place Finisher receives! * Third Place VFK Memorial Day Weekend Racing Extravaganza Pin * Third Place VFK Memorial Day Weekend Racing Extravaganza Trophy * Racing Wear in black and bronze motif - including: ** Racing Suit made from Innovative Flame resistant material ** Racing Gloves ** Racing Boots ** Racing Helmet Racing Wear in other colors will be available for sale starting May 31, 2010 Memorial Day! VFK National Chocolate Chip Cookie Day! For all you Chocolate Chip cookie lovers, this Saturday, May 15th, is National Chocolate Chip Cookie Day. So, be prepared, a tasty mini-quest has been baked up for you for Saturday with a special mini-quest award! Spring/Summer Fashions 2010 The first of our fashions for Spring/Summer 2010 will arrive Saturday, May 15th. There are new fashions for everyone, so get ready for summer! Here is a sneak preview of two new fashion selections: Check the event calendar for exact time and location! Watch for new swim wear and party gear coming June, 2010! VFK National Chocolate Chip Cookie Day Mini-Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Saturday, May 15th, 2010 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Sunday, May 16th, 2010. Today is National Chocolate Chip Cookie Day! There are few things better than munching on a freshly baked chewy chocolate chip cookie with the chocolate chips still gooey from the oven. Now before you rush off to mix up a batch of Chocolate Chip cookies, or ask your favorite baker to bake you some, let's take a few minutes to pay our respects to the creator of this classic treat! On today's quest we will look at the story behind the wonderful Chocolate Chip Cookie! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Chocolate Chip Cookie Hat! VFK Snail Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, May 16th, 2010 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, May 17th, 2010. Any place you find vegetation, you will find snails! These interesting mollusks with the coiled shells can live on land, in fresh water, or in the sea. They are some of the most numerous creatures on the earth. On today's quest, we will look at the fascinating and very slow snail! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Solar Snail Garden Light! Garden Room Competition Judging! Our judges have completed their first review of the amazing creations for the Garden Rooms Design Competition! What they have discovered are designs that are so hot it is impossible to choose just one winner. So they have asked that we make the judging a community event! That means all you great Garden Designers can now put your judging skills to the test. All you have to do to start judging is check under the Menu and select the Judging option! Our Furni Designers have also created special awards you will receive as you judge the exciting Garden Designs. How does the Judging work? You will be assigned a room to judge at random. You will not be assigned your own design to judge. The maximum number of rooms you can judge is limited to only 200. Every time you complete the judging of 50 rooms, you will be awarded one of the special judging awards. All judging awards will be distributed Thursday, May 27th, 2010. After you enter a Garden to be judged, your judging/rating tool will activate after 30 seconds. In the final analysis, the ratings you give a room will be weighted based on how high your design is scored by other judges. If your design is getting all 10's, then your judging will be given more weight than if you were getting all 1's! Judging the Judges! That's right, judging the judges! As an extra bonus, the judge whose actual ratings are closest to the final scores of the assigned Gardens will receive the Best Garden Judge Award! All judging must be completed by Wednesday, May 26th, 2010 at 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time. The top Garden Designers and Judges will be announced during our Anniversary Week Celebration. Who will end up the winner? It is up to you to decide! VFK Garden Room Contest Prizes! The following are the prize packages that will be awarded in the VFK Garden Room Contest: First Place * Gold Room Trophy (with contest inscription) * Gold Medal necklace with VFK embossed in center (wearable) * Seaside Sun Room * Garden Room Package * Garden Room Contest Pin * 10,000 credits Second Place * Silver Room Trophy (with contest inscription) * Silver Medal necklace with VFK embossed in center (wearable) * Seaside Sun Room * Garden Room Package * Garden Room Contest Pin * 5,000 credits Third Place * Bronze Room Trophy (with contest inscription) * Bronze Medal necklace with VFK embossed in center (wearable) * Seaside Sun Room * Garden Room Package * Garden Room Contest Pin * 4,000 credits Fourth Place * Garden Room Package * Garden Room Contest Pin * 3,000 credits Fifth Place * Garden Room Package * Garden Room Contest Pin * 2,000 credits Rules for Racing - Anniversary Celebration - Opening Motor Sports Practice Day! 1. Walk to the Open Road map. 2. Enter the Race Way. 3. Click on your character, and double click on your Car pin. When your car appears, get in to your car. 4. If there is a race waiting to start, click on the Join Race'' button. If a race is not started, click on the '''New Race button. 5. If you have joined a race, wait for the count down for the race to start. 6. If you are the game owner, click the Start Race'' button when you are ready. '''7. Watch for the count down, and start racing! Make sure to race the entire course, as cutting across the open areas will result in your lap and score not being counted! Watch for scores to be periodically updated on the home page! Pizza Delivery Races! The clock's ticking, dude or dudette! Pick up the pizza to-go and be the first to deliver it, as part of this exciting anniversary celebration game with staff! Watch the Event Calendar for times and location! VFK Second Anniversary Mini-Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Saturday, May 22nd, 2010 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Sunday, May 23rd, 2010. Today is May 22nd, and our anniversary day! Virtual Family Kingdom opened its doors on this day two years ago. In this mini-quest, we will take a quick look at the history of VFK! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a 2nd Anniversary Pin! Racing Extravaganza - Fast Sunday Practice Day Pit Stop! The racetrack will be updated from 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time (10:00 A.M. Eastern Time), until 7:30 A.M. Pacific time (10:30 A.M. Eastern Time), so scores during this time period will not count. Please refresh to make certain you have the race track update. Enjoy the quest during this race track update! Anniversary Celebration - Opening Motor Sports Practice Day! Opening Day Race Way Practice Lap Leaders: Anniversary Celebration - Opening Motor Sports Practice Day! Final fastest 30 times: ' 1. infiinity 00:27.063 2. Aceboy_Alex 00:27.083 3. Flamanette 00:27.292 4. Bionicle_Hero 00:27.313 5. ExtremeScarySky 00:27.319 6. Tomorrow 00:27.33 7. GiantAquaticAmoeba 00:27.351 8. Flamanar 00:27.373 9. GlatorianLegend 00:27.391 10. bobjbobj 00:27.438 11. Adventure_Rabbit 00:27.47 12. drmommiecool 00:27.484 13. mr.king.man 00:27.542 14. iTony 00:27.684 15. Mjairness 00:27.744 16. sqiggles 00:27.78 17. KFan 00:27.793 18. aceheroace 00:27.797 19. DuckSwimmer 00:27.798 20. SeahawkFan 00:27.814 21. AllMixedUp 00:27.82 22. darkblade 00:27.868 23. PhantomShadow 00:27.89 24. PicklesAndJam 00:27.91 25. RockCollector 00:27.922 26. CandySweet 00:27.927 27. sorasmemory 00:27.959 28. PrinceFlomond 00:27.96 29. Gsterg 00:27.968 30. MaroonTealFlower 00:27.969 Anniversary Celebration - Fast Sunday Practice Day! Fast Sunday Practice Day Lap Leaders: Anniversary Celebration - Fast Sunday Practice Day! '''Final fastest 30 times: ' 1. Flamanar 00:28.983 2. Bionicle_Hero 00:29.037 3. Flamanette 00:29.49 4. Aceboy_Alex 00:29.661 5. Tomorrow 00:29.685 6. infiinity 00:29.828 7. sorasmemory 00:30.372 8. AceTheSnowman 00:30.428 9. lightbulbs 00:30.592 10. CandySweet 00:30.728 11. Guest180343 00:30.746 12. mr.king.man 00:30.78 13. Guest185133 00:30.804 14. Guest462575 00:30.882 15. Mjairness 00:30.987 16. Watsup 00:31.024 17. Magical_Ace 00:31.478 18. whatsUp 00:31.523 19. bobjbobj 00:31.547 20. ExtremeScarySky 00:31.58 21. Guest886524 00:31.912 22. iTony 00:32.023 23. PicklesAndJam 00:32.065 24. Shellyfish 00:32.074 25. likeitornot 00:32.15 26. Aceiii 00:32.151 27. aceheroace 00:32.234 28. mrlama 00:32.432 29. PinkCouch 00:32.466 30. AceGirl_Cindy 00:32.541 Racing Extravaganza - Fast Sunday Practice Day Pit Stop! The racetrack will be updated from 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time (10:00 A.M. Eastern Time), until 7:30 A.M. Pacific time (10:30 A.M. Eastern Time), so scores during this time period will not count. Please refresh to make certain you have the race track update. Enjoy the quest during this race track update! VFK Second Anniversary Quest! '''7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, May 23rd, 2010 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, May 24th, 2010. When VFK opened its virtual gates two years ago, there were many creative ideas and ambitious goals planned. Over the past two years many of those dreams have been realized! There are horses trotting, merfolk swimming, fairies flying, wolves prowling and aliens on the loose in Space. Cars are zipping around on the open road and competing in the first VFK Memorial Day Weekend Racing Extravaganza! On today's quest, in honor of our Second Anniversary celebration, we are going to look back at some of the exciting things in Virtual Family Kingdom! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Crystal Second Anniversary Chair! Anniversary Celebration - Make My Monday Practice Day! Make My Monday Practice Day Lap Leaders: Anniversary Celebration - Make My Monday Practice Day! Final fastest 30 times: ' 1. Flamanette 00:39.983 2. Flamanar 00:39.99 3. Bionicle_Hero 00:39.995 4. infiinity 00:40.013 5. Aceboy_Alex 00:40.039 6. mr.king.man 00:40.226 7. RockCollector 00:40.535 8. JustJosh 00:40.548 9. BlueFang 00:40.782 10. WhiteFang 00:40.805 11. Guest886524 00:40.834 12. The_Josh 00:40.895 13. sorasmemory 00:40.948 14. Vanilla_Victoria 00:41.028 15. ExtremeScarySky 00:41.036 16. Shellyfish 00:41.121 17. CursedMonkeyQueen 00:41.126 18. AceGirl_Cindy 00:41.141 19. likeitornot 00:41.334 20. Stace 00:41.334 21. Guest462575 00:41.444 22. HyperFan 00:41.483 23. iTony 00:41.492 24. CandySweet 00:41.505 25. Guest552844 00:41.522 26. aceheroace 00:41.578 27. whatsUp 00:41.585 28. Tomorrow 00:41.624 29. Gsterg 00:41.68 30. MintMikey 00:41.703 Racing Extravaganza - Make My Monday Practice Day Pit Stop! It's time to head to a race track out in the desert with lots of sand and mountains! Today's practice course involves some long straight-a-ways, and hair-pin turns! The racetrack will be updated from 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time (10:00 A.M. Eastern Time), until 7:30 A.M. Pacific time (10:30 A.M. Eastern Time), so scores during this time period will not count. Please refresh to make certain you have the race track update. Anniversary Celebration - Torque Tuesday Practice Day! Torque Tuesday Practice Day Lap Leaders: Anniversary Celebration - Torque Tuesday Practice Day! '''Final fastest 30 times: ' 1. Bionicle_Hero 00:35.94 2. Flamanar 00:35.949 3. Flamanette 00:35.99 4. infiinity 00:36.052 5. Aceboy_Alex 00:36.339 6. mr.king.man 00:36.496 7. Stace 00:36.534 8. RockCollector 00:36.544 9. CursedMonkeyQueen 00:36.68 10. ExtremeScarySky 00:36.726 11. Magical_Ace 00:36.804 12. Shellyfish 00:36.825 13. bobjbobj 00:36.836 14. Guest462575 00:36.843 15. mrlama 00:36.882 16. JustJosh 00:37.003 17. Aceiii 00:37.035 18. Gsterg 00:37.038 19. aceheroace 00:37.072 20. AceGirl_Cindy 00:37.185 21. Watsup 00:37.209 22. iTony 00:37.226 23. Joshers 00:37.287 24. Guest552844 00:37.385 25. AceTheSnowman 00:37.388 26. Guest180343 00:37.485 27. Wabbit_Season 00:37.531 28. BillyMays 00:37.545 29. Guest829642 00:37.627 30. lightbulbs 00:37.684 Racing Extravaganza - Torque Tuesday Practice Day Pit Stop! Another day in the blazing sun, with an exciting new course! The racetrack will be updated from 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time (10:00 A.M. Eastern Time), until 7:30 A.M. Pacific time (10:30 A.M. Eastern Time), so scores during this time period will not count. Please refresh to make certain you have the race track update. Anniversary Celebration - Wiring Wednesday Practice Day! Wiring Wednesday Practice Day Lap Leaders: Anniversary Celebration - Wiring Wednesday Practice Day! 'Final fastest 30 times: ' 1. Aceboy_Alex 00:31.972 2. Thisbe 00:32.74 3. Yana 00:32.854 4. infiinity 00:32.965 5. Ginger_Ale 00:33.207 6. Twinbe 00:33.395 7. Bionicle_Hero 00:33.435 8. Flamanar 00:33.501 9. Flamanette 00:33.632 10. Torchwood 00:33.743 11. Sorbet 00:33.818 12. Poorbe 00:33.906 13. Vertigo 00:34.013 14. mr.king.man 00:34.04 15. Guest886635 00:34.118 16. HeffaWoozle 00:34.146 17. Whome 00:34.146 18. Guest831497 00:34.157 19. PastDue 00:34.158 20. ExtremeScarySky 00:34.178 21. Gelato 00:34.207 22. Shellyfish 00:34.231 23. Stace 00:34.255 24. CursedMonkeyQueen 00:34.338 25. Guest755916 00:34.408 26. Shortstop 00:34.606 27. NikolaTesla 00:34.64 28. PhantomShadow 00:34.699 29. SnackPack 00:34.707 30. EarthFairy 00:34.718 Racing Extravaganza - Wiring Wednesday Practice Day Pit Stop! As the sun sets over a new desert landscape, our race course takes a turn for the fast and furious! The racetrack will be updated from 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time (10:00 A.M. Eastern Time), until 7:30 A.M. Pacific time (10:30 A.M. Eastern Time), so scores during this time period will not count. Please refresh to make certain you have the race track update. Anniversary Celebration - Tire Thursday Practice Day! Tire Thursday Practice Day Lap Leaders: Anniversary Celebration - Tire Thursday Practice Day! 'Final fastest 30 times: ' 1. mr.king.man 00:37.286 2. infiinity 00:37.288 3. ExtremeScarySky 00:37.291 4. Flamanette 00:37.294 5. GoticBlackdragon 00:37.316 6. Bionicle_Hero 00:37.32 7. Wabbit_Season 00:37.344 8. LegendZelda 00:37.357 9. Aceboy_Alex 00:37.369 10. sorasmemory 00:37.372 11. Guest462575 00:37.384 12. CursedMonkeyQueen 00:37.432 13. Guest831497 00:37.461 14. Shellyfish 00:37.485 15. Tomorrow 00:37.492 16. OnTime 00:37.558 17. Stace 00:37.654 18. mrlama 00:37.67 19. Watsup 00:37.685 20. Flamanar 00:37.702 21. Thatbe 00:37.708 22. HamandEggs 00:37.769 23. Sherbet 00:37.817 24. SpaceAce 00:37.848 25. Guest185133 00:37.909 26. Laff 00:37.942 27. Guest886524 00:37.956 28. Guest783277 00:37.966 29. iTony 00:37.99 30. Thisbe 00:38.082 Racing Extravaganza - Tire Thursday Practice Day Pit Stop! Another day with the setting sun, and a new track for your desert run! The racetrack will be updated from 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time (10:00 A.M. Eastern Time), until 7:30 A.M. Pacific time (10:30 A.M. Eastern Time), so scores during this time period will not count. Please refresh to make certain you have the race track update. Anniversary Celebration - Exhaust Friday Practice Day! Exhaust Friday Practice Day Lap Leaders: Anniversary Celebration - Exhaust Friday Practice Day! 'Final fastest 30 times: ' 1. AlliBe 01:10.751 2. Flamanar 01:10.84 3. Bionicle_Hero 01:10.92 4. Aceboy_Alex 01:10.927 5. Flamanette 01:10.962 6. SquashBanana 01:11.375 7. infiinity 01:11.666 8. CursedMonkeyQueen 01:11.678 9. mr.king.man 01:11.718 10. IrishEyesASmiling 01:11.852 11. Dalben 01:11.856 12. PastDue 01:11.924 13. HamandEggs 01:12.002 14. ExtremeScarySky 01:12.305 15. Torchwood 01:12.315 16. Poorbe 01:12.497 17. PrettyBea 01:12.811 18. GoticBlackdragon 01:12.859 19. Twinbe 01:12.91 20. Guest382106 01:12.914 21. Guest886524 01:12.969 22. Bill_the_Cat 01:13.035 23. LeftRightLeft 01:13.098 24. Yana 01:13.13 25. Guest952933 01:13.155 26. Thisbe 01:13.162 27. Guest552844 01:13.189 28. MintMikey 01:13.219 29. ThetaSigma 01:13.358 30. Mariook 01:13.41 Racing Extravaganza - Exhaust Friday Practice Day Pit Stop! This is exhaust friday, a new race track, today the race requires two laps to complete! The racetrack will be updated from 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time (10:00 A.M. Eastern Time), until 7:30 A.M. Pacific time (10:30 A.M. Eastern Time), so scores during this time period will not count. Please refresh to make certain you have the race track update. Anniversary Celebration - SuperCharger Saturday Final Practice Day! SuperCharger Saturday Final Practice Day Lap Leaders: Anniversary Celebration - SuperCharger Saturday Final Practice Day! 'Final fastest 30 times: ' 1. Bionicle_Hero 01:57.187 2. infiinity 01:57.238 3. Flamanar 01:57.341 4. Flamanette 01:57.593 5. Aceboy_Alex 01:58.185 6. mr.king.man 01:58.429 7. Gsterg 01:58.955 8. CursedMonkeyQueen 01:59.378 9. sorasmemory 01:59.892 10. Tomorrow 01:59.935 11. Guest552844 01:59.963 12. ExtremeScarySky 02:00.248 13. Dalben 02:00.773 14. Stace 02:00.873 15. likeitornot 02:01.382 16. Poorbe 02:01.551 17. MintMikey 02:01.806 18. Vertigo 02:01.82 19. aceheroace 02:02.109 20. Guest821947 02:02.132 21. EarthFairy 02:02.613 22. AceGirl_Cindy 02:02.873 23. Joshers 02:03.05 24. Lemon_Tart 02:03.128 25. MrStitch 02:03.311 26. Vicarious 02:03.359 27. Ms_Stitch 02:03.53 28. whatsUp 02:03.53 29. EVILQueenCat 02:03.632 30. Yana 02:03.766 Racing Extravaganza - SuperCharger Saturday Final Practice Day Pit Stop! This is SuperCharger Saturday, a race in rolling hills, today the race requires three laps to complete! The racetrack will be updated from 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time (10:00 A.M. Eastern Time), until 7:30 A.M. Pacific time (10:30 A.M. Eastern Time), so scores during this time period will not count. Please refresh to make certain you have the race track update. Racing Extravaganza - Race Day Pit Stop! The entire racing world today is celebrating with the Indianapolis 500, and we have an exciting final race course that will definitely challenge your driving skills! Today's race is for the gold, everyone's practice has led up to this moment! Each race is 5 laps. Good luck, and may the speed be with you! The racetrack will be updated from 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time (10:00 A.M. Eastern Time), until 7:30 A.M. Pacific time (10:30 A.M. Eastern Time), so scores during this time period will not count. Please refresh to make certain you have the race track update. Garden Room Contest After more than 4 weeks, 1000's of rooms and hundreds of thousands of Room Ratings, we now have our winners for the Garden Room Design Contest! Our Garden Designers are not only excellent at creating Gardens, but they have a real flair for judging as well. This may be the largest Garden Design and Judging event EVER! Because every one has been so amazing in designing and judging, we have created a special count down Garden Timer! Watch the Garden Timer above as it counts down to the announcement of the Garden Design Contest Winners! As soon as the winning designs are announced, what could be more exciting than to be able to go on a Garden Tour! You can take your Garden Tour by checking the Host Tab for a list of the winning rooms! The Judging the Judges awards will be listed shortly after the Garden Room Contest winners are announced! VFK History of the Indianapolis 500 Quest! '''7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, May 30th, 2010 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, May 31st, 2010. Today, May 30th, 2010, the 94th Indianapolis 500 race is scheduled to take place at the Indianapolis Motor Speedway (IMS). This marks the second race of the IMS's three year long Centennial era which celebrates the 100th anniversary of the opening of the speedway and the 100th anniversary of the first Indy 500. The IMS began in 1906 and is considered to be one of the worldwide leaders in motorsports. On today's quest, we are going to explore the exciting history of this famous speedway and the Indianapolis 500 racing event! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Tire Stack Chair! Garden Room Contest - Judging the Judges! Judging is always a difficult task, with so many factors to weigh, but our judges were definitely up to the task! Our Judges came, they saw, and they kicked out some bodaciously correct numbers. In fact our judges were so good that the top 31 were able to judge the rooms on average within 1 point of the actual scores. So, without further ado, here are the best judges for the Garden Room Contest! Garden Room Contest - Judging the Judges! The winning judges were all within 1 point of the actual average score. 1. BillyBanjo 0.7 2. MidevilDude 0.7 3. myangelJohn 0.7 4. Nikeyboy 0.7 5. Ormonddude 0.7 6. PrinceBlueYoshi 0.7 7. PrincessWendyBird 0.7 8. Sink 0.7 9. sirlagsalot 0.7 10. DiamondDeb 0.8 11. JDBud 0.8 12. mymy 0.8 13. PrettyBea 0.8 14. PrincessRedYoshi 0.8 15. Tigerbella 0.8 16. TinkinOut 0.8 17. Whome 0.8 18. Brutus 0.9 19. dazzlej 0.9 20. Houdini 0.9 21. KingQuackATac 0.9 22. MermaidMelusina 0.9 23. MozToo 0.9 24. Neuu 0.9 25. Aceboy_Alex 1.0 26. Gisele 1.0 27. MellowMoz 1.0 28. mr.king.man 1.0 29. PaigeFairy 1.0 30. Shellyfish 1.0 31. TwilightShimmer 1.0 VFK Memorial Day Mini-Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Monday, May 31st, 2010 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Tuesday, June 1st, 2010. Today is Memorial Day, a day of remembrance for those who have fallen in service to our nation. This National holiday began on May 5th, 1868. Army General John Logan is attributed with originating this holiday soon after the American War Between the States. General Logan initially set it to be held on May 30th each year. We didn't begin recognizing Memorial Day on the last Monday in May, until 1971. On today's quest, let's take a look at the holiday on which we honor our soldiers that have fought and died for our country's safety and freedom! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Memorial Day 2010 Pin! VFK Racing Extravaganza - Race Day Times and Winners! Sunday was an amazing day for racing. The bricks on the track were dry and the weather was perfect! After a week of putting the tracks to the test in cities, the desert and rolling hills, the racers were ready for anything! The practice paid off and on race day, the times were fast and the drivers were scorching. Watch for more races, both modified and stock! Here are the results! First Place awards go to: 1. Flamanar 03:05.24 2. Flamanette 03:05.732 3. infiinity 03:05.74 4. Bionicle_Hero 03:05.898 Second Place awards go to: 5. sorasmemory 03:06.56 6. Aceboy_Alex 03:06.628 Third Place awards go to: 7. mr.king.man 03:09.088 VFK Racing Extravaganza - Race Day Times and Winners! Top 30 times: 1. Flamanar 03:05.24 2. Flamanette 03:05.732 3. infiinity 03:05.74 4. Bionicle_Hero 03:05.898 5. sorasmemory 03:06.56 6. Aceboy_Alex 03:06.628 7. mr.king.man 03:09.088 8. Beautiful_Rain 03:10.323 9. Dalben 03:11.037 10. Ormonddude 03:11.406 11. CursedMonkeyQueen 03:11.766 12. Serenade 03:12.452 13. Fleur-de-Lis 03:12.741 14. Light_Maneuvers 03:13.399 15. AceGirl_Cindy 03:13.602 16. Tomorrow 03:14.097 17. Guest185133 03:14.136 18. ExtremeScarySky 03:15.78 19. Minuet 03:16.094 20. lightbulbs 03:16.834 21. crazyfortink 03:17.717 22. CandySweet 03:17.84 23. Magical_Ace 03:18.233 24. Jabberwock 03:18.522 25. orangebleah 03:19.142 26. GiantAquaticAmoeba 03:19.241 27. Watsup 03:19.485 28. Stace 03:19.754 29. Vicarious 03:19.758 30. Dream_Warrior 03:20.143 Racing Extravaganza - Race Day Pit Stop Conclusion! Our race concludes May 31st, 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time (10:00 A.M. Eastern Time). Good luck to everyone who completed the race, the final scores will be announced May 31st, at 3:30 P.M. Pacific Time (6:30 P.M. Eastern Time).